Jouer sur les Positions
by Nanachan14
Summary: [séquelle au "dur retour de Blaise] Blaise Zabini assiste à la coupe du monde à Poudlard. Mais il faut dire que le quidditch n'a jamais été sa passion... En revanche le ministre, semble être une occupation plus que tentante... DM/BZ slash


Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR

Bêta : Archimède

Warning/rating : C'est un rating M cet OS contient des scènes de sexe explicite entre deux hommes. Vous voilà prévenus.

Resumé : [séquelle au "dur retour de Blaise] Blaise Zabini assiste à la coupe du monde à Poudlard. Mais il faut dire que le quidditch n'a jamais été sa passion... En revanche le ministre, semble être une occupation plus que tentante...

note : bon les petits, pas de chapitre cette semaine mais à la place l'OS tant attendu (ou pas d'ailleurs c'est pas grave). Vous saurez enfin ce qui s'est passé entre Blaise et Drago ah ah ah ! En espérant que vous ne serez pas déçu, je vous envoie à tous des hiboux chargés de bisous !

Si vous n'avez pas lu l'OS précédent allez-y. Je pense qu'il est assez important.

* * *

**Jouer sur les positions**

Dans les tribunes du stade, nouvellement construites dans le parc de l'école de Poudlard, pour les besoins de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, se tenait Drago Malfoy. Il était assis dans la loge ministérielle en compagnie de Blaise Zabini et devant leurs yeux, les équipes de la Roumanie et de la Norvège se disputaient la victoire.

Ils ne faisaient d'ailleurs pas semblant, la violence des échanges était exceptionnelle pour un match de ce niveau. Plusieurs remplaçants se trouvaient déjà sur le terrain, les joueurs étant trop blessés pour continuer le match. Les pénalités s'enchaînaient presque sans arrêt et pour Blaise, qui n'était déjà pas un fan absolu de Quidditch, le jeu avait perdu tout intérêt et il s'ennuyait fermement.

Il lui fallait donc trouver une autre activité... Et justement, il avait à ses côté un jeune homme tout à fait tentant. Il posa sa main sur le bas de la cuisse de Drago. Ce dernier le regarda à peine avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le match, jugeant sans doute que ce n'était qu'une tentative de rapprochement innocente de la part du métis.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, cette réaction, loin d'embêter Blaise, l'encouragea plutôt à continuer. Après tout, Drago n'avait pas désapprouvé, il avait donc indirectement donné son accord... Non ?

Il commença donc à remonter sa main avec lenteur le long de la cuisse de son amant, n'éveillant toujours aucune réaction visible chez le jeune Ministre.

Sa main se fit plus insistante, caressant désormais l'intérieur de la cuisse de Drago avec application.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? siffla Drago avec une pointe d'agacement sans se détourner pour autant du match. Arrête ça tout de suite ! s'exclama-t-il en posant fermement sa main sur celle de Blaise pour l'empêcher de monter davantage.

Le métis eut un sourire fourbe qui échappa totalement au blond, obnubilé par le jeu. Comme il ne pouvait continuer son exploration, il se mit à masser doucement la cuisse de Drago, gagnant peu à peu quelques millimètres. La prise de ce dernier se fit plus faible au fur et à mesure de son traitement et Blaise jubila intérieurement quand il entendit un faible soupir s'échapper de la bouche de son compagnon. C'était presque gagné !

- Ça suffit ! gronda Drago sans élever la voix quand la main baladeuse de Blaise se posa sur son entrejambe légèrement durcie.

Tout en disant cela, il n'avait pas détourné une fois le regard du match, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser distraire. Il était surtout inquiet que quelqu'un ne les voit et il tenta de repousser la main de Blaise. Ce dernier profita du manque de conviction de son amant pour affermir sa prise, faisant hoqueter celui-ci.

- Ça suffit Blaise, si quelqu'un voit ça ? attaqua-t-il avec humeur.

- Allons Drago, on est dans la loge la plus haute, qui le verrait ? Qui prendrait la peine de regarder le Ministre quand un match aussi important se déroule ? interrogea Blaise avec malice sans pour autant arrêter son traitement. Et puis, il faut bien profiter des avantages que t'offre ta position, finit-il par asséner sans réussir à dissimuler un sourire amusé.

C'était l'argument qu'avait utilisé Drago pour le convaincre de l'accompagner à la base. Effectivement, Blaise était loin d'aimer le Quidditch, il trouvait ce sport long et inintéressant et n'avait initialement pas prévu de prendre congé de son travail. C'était évidemment sans compter sur l'intervention du blond qui l'avait tanné pendant plusieurs jours, prétextant que c'était le meilleur moment pour annoncer leur mise en couple.

Le métis avait fini par se laisser convaincre et avait encore une fois accepté de se plier aux envies de son compagnon. Il devait bien avouer que la chambre était agréable – Drago et lui en avaient d'ailleurs déjà pris possession de bien des manières – mais à part le soir où son amant était tout à lui, Blaise avait le sentiment de ne pas voir l'homme qui était toujours occupé par une quelconque tâche officielle.

Le noir secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées. Il avait bien mieux à faire à l'instant que de s'y perdre. Son attention se reporta sur sa main, posée sur le sexe à nouveau mou de son amant qui pensait sans doute l'avoir raisonné.

Blaise reprit donc ses caresses par dessus l'étoffe souple du pantalon de Drago. Ce dernier s'agita un peu mais ne fit aucune remarque, se laissant envahir par une douce chaleur. Il était de toute manière très difficile d'arrêter Blaise quand celui-ci avait une idée en tête.

Alors autant en profiter, songea le Ministre en écartant légèrement les cuisses afin de laisser un meilleur accès à la main de son compagnon.

La victoire était douce pour Blaise qui vint taquiner la braguette du pantalon ce qui lui valut un mouvement de hanches involontaire du blond, imageant parfaitement ce qu'il ne disait pas.

Drago sentait le désir monter en lui alors que son membre était douloureusement retenu dans sa prison de tissus. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir son pantalon, il récolta une tape sur la main.

- Tut, tut, tut ! commenta Blaise sur un ton moralisateur. Toi, tu regardes ton match ! assena-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Drago se tint donc tranquille alors que le métis continuait son traitement qui tenait désormais plus de la torture. Il résista à l'envie croissante de supplier Blaise de le délivrer. Il était un Malefoy par Merlin ! Et il n'allait pas s'abaisser à ça !

Le métis continua ses caresses à travers le tissu mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à ouvrir enfin le pantalon du Ministre, des exclamations de réjouissance s'élevèrent du stade : la Roumanie avait gagné !

Blaise s'arrêta immédiatement et Drago en grogna de mécontentement. Son sexe était douloureusement tendu sous ses vêtements alors qu'il devait se lever afin de faire bonne figure et aller féliciter l'équipe qui venait de remporter ces quarts de finale. Il fusilla son amant du regard.

- Tu me le paieras ! lui promit-il, menaçant.

Pour toute réponse, Blaise lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui indiquer la sortie d'un geste de la main.

- Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils attendent trop ton arrivée...

- Humpf, dit le Ministre avant de se détourner avec toute la dignité dont il pouvait faire preuve alors qu'une solide érection frottait désagréablement contre son pantalon.

Drago remercia le ciel de porter une cape doublée, après tout, c'était le mois de novembre. Grâce à ça, tous les signes de l'activité de Blaise étaient dissimulés par le vêtement ample. Il en remercia Merlin car cela lui permit de tenir son rôle.

Il fallut tout d'abord féliciter l'entraîneur de l'équipe de Roumanie puis le blond se vit contraint d'accepter son invitation à boire un thé. Blaise les accompagna, l'air de rien, se délectant à la vue des gestes précautionneux de son amant.

Heureusement pour lui, Drago ne fut rapidement plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon, mais la frustration d'un orgasme avorté continua à le tarauder jusqu'au soir. Le métis laissa son amant en milieu d'après-midi car ce dernier devait discuter de choses officielles et lui fit comprendre qu'il était de trop.

Quand le Ministre finit par retourner dans ses appartements, Blaise était étendu sur le lit et lisait un livre. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Drago pour que le désir ne s'empare de lui. Il s'approcha de son amant, lui prit le livre des mains sans gêne, déposa ce dernier sur la table de chevet, puis plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête du métis avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Son corps tout entier était en attente de ce contact. Blaise ne resta pas passif, bien au contraire, il renversa rapidement la situation et domina bien vite le corps échauffé de son compagnon. Il lâcha les cheveux blonds de son amant pour titiller les tétons de ce dernier en passant ses mains sous ses habits.

- Han, Blaise, plus !

Drago n'en pouvait plus, l'attente l'avait rendu fou et son corps réagissait à la moindre caresse de manière décuplée. Ceci, loin de déplaire à Blaise, lui donnait envie de prendre encore davantage son temps.

- Viens maintenant ! le supplia Drago, ayant oublié tout principe ou orgueil.

Ces mots envoyèrent une décharge d'envie le long de l'échine du métis qui ne se fit pas prier. Il attrapa les jambes de son amant afin de le maintenir dans la bonne position alors qu'il faisait disparaître leurs vêtements d'un sort, n'ayant pas la patience de le faire sans magie.

Bien qu'impatient, Blaise ne se précipita pas et pénétra son amant avec précaution. Cependant, ce ne fut pas pour plaire à Drago qui le signifia d'un mouvement de hanches. Il avait besoin de se libérer de cette frustration et la lenteur de Blaise ne lui convenait pas.

Comprenant le message, ce dernier accéléra le rythme, éveillant des soupirs de satisfaction de la part de Drago. Pendant qu'une main maintenait les jambes du blond, l'autre vint naturellement caresser son sexe tendu. Drago, lui, s'accrochait aux draps alors que chaque mouvement du métis le faisait approcher davantage de l'extase.

Le jeune Ministre avait utilisé tout son self-control le matin même et ses cris résonnaient désormais dans la pièce comme jamais, ce qui eut pour effet de galvaniser Blaise qui accélérera encore, venant heurter la prostate de son amant à chaque coup de butoir. La tension monta encore d'un cran et les deux garçons ne furent plus que désir et passion. Ils se libérèrent presque simultanément et s'écroulèrent sur le lit afin de reprendre leur souffle.

Blaise en profita pour enserrer Drago dans une étreinte douce. Le métis avait le sentiment que son amant était distant et ce qu'ils venaient de faire n'allait pas pour le contredire. Bien sûr, il avait adoré, ça avait été intense et passionné, mais il manquait ce côté tendre qu'il n'avouerait jamais aimer.

Ça faisait presque une semaine qu'ils étaient là et Blaise avait l'impression de n'être qu'un faire valoir. Il adorait faire grimper Drago aux rideaux, mais il aurait aimé aussi recevoir des petites attentions quotidiennes qui le faisaient se sentir plus que comme étant un simple partenaire sexuel. Le jeune Ministre se laissa aller dans les bras de Blaise et caressa doucement son torse, titillant occasionnellement ses tétons.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant de reprendre leurs souffles et rapidement, le désir montant à nouveau en eux. Blaise s'occupa de faire tourner la tête à son amant en l'entraînant dans un baiser à couper le souffle. Drago réagit immédiatement en soupirant entre leurs bouches scellées et en ondoyant légèrement, son corps cherchant le contact de celui de son compagnon. Leurs sexes commençaient à s'éveiller à nouveau et leurs respirations se firent rapidement plus saccadées.

- Et si on tentait quelque chose de nouveau ? lui demanda Blaise d'une voix rauque et emplie de sous-entendus.

Le Ministre sentit un frisson le parcourir à l'idée d'une expérience nouvelle. D'autant que le ton de Blaise était prometteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? répliqua-t-il sur un ton sensuel.

Ravi que l'idée plaise à son amant, Blaise s'empressa d'expliquer la position qu'il voulait essayer.

Ça fonctionnera jamais, se rétracta Drago après avoir écouté.

Il était persuadé que deux hommes ne pouvaient pas se mettre dans un état pareil, en tout cas pas sans que ce ne soit douloureux. Le métis fut un peu refroidi par l'attitude de l'autre garçon mais lui dit avec sincérité :

Mais si, je t'assure, je l'ai déjà fait avec Kyle !

Au moment même où il évoqua le nom de son ancien amant, Blaise se fustigea intérieurement. La réaction de Drago ne se fit pas attendre. Son expression passa de l'incertitude à une colère froide, tout désir l'ayant quitté à l'entente de ce nom.

- Tu crois vraiment que me parler de ton ex au milieu de l'acte est adéquat ? interrogea Drago sans vraiment attendre de réponse et en se redressant.

- Attends ! s'exclama Blaise, conscient que ça n'avait peut-être pas été la chose la plus intelligente qu'il ait dite.

L'homme attrapa les poignets du blond avant que ce dernier ne puisse s'esquiver.

- S'il était tellement génial et qu'il te satisfaisait si bien, t'as qu'à aller le rejoindre ! attaqua Drago, venimeux.

Blaise accepta cette critique et tenta de ramener Drago vers lui. La force qu'il utilisa déplut grandement à Drago.

- Je ne suis pas ta chose ! Lâche-moi ! l'incendia ce dernier avec colère.

Éberlué, le métis libéra ses poignets. Il n'avait jamais prétendu une telle chose, il ne l'avait même jamais pensé ! Son regard se durcit quelque peu.

- Drago, tu es ridicule ! lâcha Blaise sur un ton exaspéré.

- Ridicule ? RIDICULE ? tonna le blond sans réussir à se calmer.

- Putain, je voulais juste te dire que c'était faisable ! répondit le métis qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Ah oui, et tu sais tout ça grâce à ton super acrobranche ? Alors quoi ? Tu vas penser à lui pendant que tu me prends de la même manière ? continua de l'invectiver son amant.

- Pardon ? C'est ce que tu penses vraiment ? s'offusqua Blaise, ahuri.

Comment pouvaient-ils encore en être là ? Blaise avait l'impression de se retrouver comme au premier jour où il avait dû se justifier auprès de Drago. Il avait compris à l'époque l'incertitude de son amant, mais aujourd'hui, ça le dépassait complètement.

- Après tous les efforts que j'ai faits pour toi, c'est vraiment ça que tu penses ?

- Les EFFORTS ? Mais c'est qui qui se fout de qui ? hurla Drago sans retenue.

Le Ministre n'était pas prêt d'accepter ce genre de remarque. Il faisait tellement d'efforts lui-même ! Il avait tout accepté pour Blaise ! Il avait accepté qu'il parte, qu'il revienne, il avait accepté de s'exposer devant la presse afin que son amant ne se sente pas délaissé... Il avait même été d'accord pour se faire prendre, d'être en dessous ! Savait-il seulement combien sa fierté avait souffert de ça ?

- Je crois que tu te rends pas bien compte Zabini !

- Et moi je pense que tu dérailles complètement Malefoy ! rétorqua Blaise avec colère. Visiblement, tu ne fais aucun effort pour que notre relation aille de l'avant ! Tu es encore bloqué sur des choses tellement... futiles.

- Futiles ? Non mais tu t'entends parler ? demanda Drago, médusé. Qui m'a fait une crise de jalousie ridicule à propos d'Harry ? Avec qui je n'avais fait QUE du PIANO ! Franchement Blaise, va te faire foutre !

- Je voudrais bien mais mon copain est trop occupé par ses putains de fonctions et dès qu'il est dispo, il me fait des scènes pour... RIEN !

L'attaque sur son travail fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Il s'était tellement battu pour que Blaise puisse l'accompagner – et Merlin savait qu'il avait été tellement dur à convaincre – et le voilà qu'il jouait au pauvre amant éploré. C'en était trop.

- Casse-toi.

Le contraste avec les cris d'avant était vraiment saisissant. Blaise dévisagea son amant, interdit.

- Casse-toi, répéta Drago. Va faire ce que tu veux, tu sais quoi ? Je m'en branle ! ajouta-t-il avant de partir s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Le silence retomba avec lenteur sur la pièce qui souffrait soudain d'un immobilisme improbable. Blaise mit un moment avant de revenir à la réalité. Il mit encore davantage de temps avant de réagir et, se sentant coupable, il toqua doucement à la porte de la salle de bains.

- Drago ? interrogea-t-il incertain.

- Je t'ai dit de partir, c'était pas assez clair ? trancha vivement le blond pour dissimuler sa gorge serrée.

- Drago, ne fais pas, ça, on peut en discuter, non ? demanda le métis d'une voix douce.

- Tu as été très clair, répliqua l'autre, rancunier. Je suis débile et égoïste parce que je suis jaloux et tu es le pauvre mec qui subit tout. Bravo, toutes mes félicitations pour m'avoir supporté aussi longtemps ! Maintenant dégage.

- Mais... Ce n'est pas...

Il ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas pensé. Il l'avait clairement fait ! Il trouvait ridicule la manière dont Drago s'était vexé parce qu'il avait évoqué Kyle. Il ne l'avait pas fait dans un but de confrontation, il avait seulement dit ça parce que Drago doutait, et que pour l'avoir testé, il savait que c'était possible. Alors peut-être que, oui, ce n'était pas dit avec le plus grand tact mais... Bordel, ce n'était pas une raison pour se fâcher autant... Si ?

L'ancien dompteur de tigres poussa un soupir avant d'ajouter :

- Écoute Drago, je conçois que tu sois vexé, mais ou tu sors de là et on discute, ou... Pourquoi je suis toujours celui qui devrait réparer les pots cassés et revenir sur ce qu'il a dit ? interrogea-t-il à voix haute. Oui, je trouve ta réaction exagérée. Maintenant si tu veux m'expliquer plus calmement les raisons pour lesquelles tu es persuadé qu'elle ne l'est pas, viens, discutons.

- Dégage ! répondit le blond en tout et pour tout.

- Très bien, conclut le métis, légèrement blessé. Ne viens pas me dire après que je ne fais pas d'efforts, ajouta-t-il avant de se diriger vers l'armoire.

Blaise n'avait pas envie de s'excuser indéfiniment parce qu'il était sorti avec Kyle. Ok, il était conscient que la dispute avait dégénéré et il était prêt à reconnaitre certains de ses torts. Mais Drago attendait de lui qu'il s'excuse d'avoir évoqué son ex et franchement, le métis était fatigué de devoir toujours faire attention à ne pas évoquer sa vie d'avant. Six ans ne s'oubliaient pas si vite ! Et il ne voulait pas les oublier ! C'était une très belle période de sa vie malgré tout ! Blaise était prêt à faire des concessions mais il avait l'impression d'être le seul à en faire et il était au bout du rouleau.

Le métis récupéra rapidement ses quelques affaires, il griffonna un mot rapide pour Drago lui disant qu'il rentrait et que si le blond s'ouvrait à une discussion, il l'attendrait chez eux. Mais que s'il voulait rompre, il serait prêt à l'accepter car il voyait bien que leur relation n'avançait pas. Après ça, il quitta Poudlard sans un regard en arrière.

Le Ministre était encore resté enfermé un moment, toujours en colère. Quand il avait vu le mot en revanche, il s'était senti flancher. Blaise voulait rompre ? Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à une telle révélation et il réussit à ne pas pleurer uniquement parce que son éducation l'avait entraîné à ne pas le faire. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était se précipiter à la maison et s'excuser. Mais s'il faisait ça, Blaise ne comprendrait pas son point de vue. Il soupira et se blottit dans son lit. Le sentiment était si étrange sans Blaise pour le partager, que ça eut raison de ses barrières et qu'il éclata en sanglots.

Le lendemain fut une mauvaise journée. Par principe, elle avait tous les attributs pour :

Une grosse dispute le jour d'avant.

Un temps pluvieux, humide et froid.

Des gens heureux et enthousiastes.

L'obligation d'assister à un match en extérieur qui sur le moment semblait tout sauf important.

Bref, une très mauvaise journée. Drago rumina pendant tout le match, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Blaise ne reviendrait pas, il le savait. Son amant était très obstiné et certainement persuadé d'être dans le juste. S'il ne faisait pas l'effort, personne ne le ferait. Mais sincèrement, ça le tuait !

L'humeur du Ministre ne fut pas améliorée par le fait que le match s'éternisait. Quand enfin, il se termina, Drago dut attendre encore un moment avant de pouvoir enfin féliciter l'entraîneur Canadien ainsi que toute la délégation. Harry arriva rapidement vers eux, désireux de féliciter l'équipe gagnante et surtout son homologue avec qui il avait lié un début d'amitié. Toutefois, en voyant l'air préoccupé du blond, il lui demanda :

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, ça va ?

- Hum... Quelques problèmes avec Blaise, avoua-t-il.

- Oh, c'est sérieux ? s'inquiéta son ami.

- Je sais pas... On verra ce soir... Si ça l'est, est-ce que je peux venir chez toi ?

Harry le regarda incrédule. C'était aussi grave que ça ? Jamais Drago ne lui avait demandé de l'aide aussi clairement... Mis à part la fois où il avait dû sauver Blaise mais bon ça ne comptait pas, il était sous l'effet de la panique.

- Pas de problème, assura le Survivant. On mangera des glaces et du chocolat en pleurant sur nos amours ratés, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Drago esquissa une mimique en réponse, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il craignait énormément de voir son amant ce soir et n'était pas persuadé que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire. S'ils rompaient, il ne saurait pas quoi faire.

Se sortant de ses idées déprimantes, Drago s'excusa et s'apprêta à se diriger vers la chambre qui lui était réservée afin d'utiliser la cheminée. Il se ravisa au dernier moment. Arriver au milieu du salon sans être attendu risquait de tuer son amant d'une crise cardiaque et ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait.

Drago choisit donc le transplanage. Mais pour cela, il dut sortir de l'enceinte de l'école et affronter la pluie. Il était sûr qu'il s'agissait d'une meilleure solution.

Arrivé devant chez lui, le courage lui manqua presque et il hésita à faire demi-tour. Un quelconque instinct lui disant que si ce n'était pas maintenant, ça ne serait pas du tout le poussa cependant à toquer. Il attendit un moment avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Blaise se tenait là, le visage inexpressif.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda Drago alors que le métis ne bougeait pas.

- Tu es chez toi, répondit finalement Blaise en se décalant.

Drago était nerveux. Il était venu pour s'expliquer avec Blaise et espérait que ce dernier ne s'attende pas à une excuse ou à une supplication. Le métis ne semblait pas attendre quoi que ce soit mais prépara du thé. Le silence était pesant dans la pièce et seuls les bruits de vaisselle se faisaient entendre.

Quand le breuvage fut prêt, les deux garçons s'assirent sur le canapé, le silence toujours lourd entre eux.

Comme Drago avait fait le premier pas en venant, Blaise décida de lancer la conversation.

- Bon... Je crois que l'on est pas d'accord sur beaucoup de choses... commença-t-il doucement afin de tester l'état d'esprit de son amant.

Drago ne répondit rien.

- Tu... Je, se reprit-il convaincu que de critiquer l'autre d'emblée n'était pas vraiment la meilleure idée. J'ai l'impression que je fais beaucoup d'efforts et de sacrifices alors que de ton côté tu ne les vois pas... avança-t-il prudemment.

- Je fais aussi des efforts que tu ne sembles pas remarquer, répondit Drago sèchement.

- Tu vois, c'est le parfait exemple, reprit Blaise en parlant du ton de son amant.

Ce dernier inspira profondément. Si ça commençait comme ça, il ne voyait pas comment ça pourrait bien se terminer.

- Bon, je vais commencer par te dire ce qui ne me convient pas, proposa Blaise. J'ai quitté ma vie d'avant, de mon plein gré je te l'accorde, mais tout de même. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que j'occulte six ans de ma vie. Je ne le veux pas, j'essaie de ne pas en parler trop souvent mais c'est une partie de moi.

Drago hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas interrompre son compagnon car il ne voulait pas être dérangé plus tard.

- Je t'ai suivi à ce match et pourtant, tu sais que je déteste le Quidditch. Tu m'y as presque traîné de force et pendant tout le temps qu'on était là-bas, tu t'es occupé à parler aux officiels et à tenir ton rôle. Jamais une démonstration d'affection en dehors du soir, je ne connais personne sur place, je suis un étranger et tu me laisses toute la journée pourrir sans même essayer de me garder près de toi... continua Blaise en tentant de choisir ses mots afin qu'ils ne soient pas trop vexants.

Drago gardait toujours le silence. Il avait parfaitement compris que son amant n'avait pas encore vidé son sac.

- Je... Et puis... Tu es tellement fier. J'ai l'impression que c'est toujours à moi d'arrondir les angles, de faire des concessions, d'abandonner mon point de vue. Je ne sais pas si tu le fais exprès, ou si c'est inconscient mais ça m'agace que tu sois aussi susceptible tout le temps car du coup, je ne peux pas l'être. Et quand je le suis, tu me prends à la légère. C'est vraiment désagréable ! conclut le métis, d'une certaine façon soulagé d'avoir enfin pu dire ce qu'il avait sur cœur.

Le silence s'imposa à nouveau mais il était moins tendu qu'avant et Drago finit par prendre la parole.

- Je comprends ce que tu dis, mais il y a aussi des efforts que je fais que tu considères comme normaux. J'accepte que tu aies eu une vie avant d'être en couple avec moi mais comprends-moi, ça fait à peine un mois et tu me sors le nom de ton ex au milieu de nos ébats ? C'est dur pour ma fierté, d'autant que je ne pensais pas pouvoir le faire. Le fait que tu me dises que ton ex, lui, le faisait, c'est comme me mettre au défi indirectement, me montrer à quel point je suis nul... expliqua Drago d'une voix calme.

Blaise n'avait pas pensé les choses de cette manière. Il l'avait dit pour le rassurer à la base... Il hésita à répondre mais comme Drago avait respecté son tour de parole, il se devait de faire la même chose.

- Tu dis que je ne m'occupe que de mes fonctions et tu as raison, je n'ai pas vraiment essayé de t'intégrer... Je suis désolé, je vais essayer de changer ça, mais je ne savais pas que tu voulais t'impliquer là-dedans... Par contre, j'espère que tu te rends compte que le fait d'annoncer notre relation n'est pas juste une lubie de ma part, je voudrais que tu comprennes par là que j'assume tout à fait de t'aimer, reprit le blond avec sérieux.

Encore une fois, Blaise se rendit compte de l'étendue de l'incompréhension qui régnait entre eux deux.

- Et finalement, j'admets volontiers céder difficilement et j'adore que tu sois celui qui est raisonnable entre nous deux, je te remercie de faire des concessions souvent mais... Je te laisse me prendre à chaque fois...

- Hein ? ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner Blaise.

- Tu es toujours au-dessus, toujours. Je l'accepte parce que je t'aime et que c'est franchement bien, ne te méprends pas, j'adore quand tu me domines mais... Tu connais mon orgueil plus que personne, tu es le seul qui puisse réaliser à quel point te laisser me prendre est un effort de ma part. Je n'aime pas l'idée d'être pris, mais si c'est toi, alors je peux le faire parce que tu es celui que j'aime et que tu n'accepterais pas de changer, déclara Drago.

Blaise se rendit compte seulement à ce moment là de ce que ça voulait vraiment dire, et de ce que ça impliquait. Il était vrai qu'il ne se voyait pas pris. Même l'idée que Drago le fasse lui déplaisait par principe. Son amant avait toujours été fier et orgueilleux, accepter de se laisser faire était effectivement une preuve, s'il en fallait une, de son attachement.

Le silence s'éternisa encore un moment et Blaise finit par décréter :

- Je suis désolé Drago, je n'aurais pas dû mettre Kyle sur le tapis, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais eu tort au moment où je l'ai dit mais ta réaction, ton rejet m'a juste confronté à cette frustration... expliqua-t-il.

Le blond hocha la tête. Il comprenait. Il était content d'avoir mis les choses au clair avec Blaise mais il n'avait pas l'impression que les choses soient réglées. Il se leva soudain, une idée en tête.

- Je vais te faire oublier ce gars ! s'exclama-t-il avec conviction.

Surpris, Blaise le regarda sans comprendre. Il ne pensait jamais à Kyle quand il était avec Drago et pourtant il avait été un amant exceptionnel. Mais ça n'était rien en face du blond. Il y avait quelque chose de plus quand il était avec Drago, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer autrement qu'en disant « c'est l'amour ». Le Ministre reprit dès qu'il eut l'entière attention du métis.

- Je vais te séduire ! déclara-t-il très sérieusement. Laisse-moi... disons un jour et demi... Reviens après demain dans la journée et tu verras, après ça, tu ne penseras plus jamais à qui que ce soit d'autre que moi, lui promit Drago d'une voix enjouée.

Drago avait été extrêmement vexé de ne pas savoir faire une position que Blaise avait faite avec son ex. Après tout, il était nettement moins expérimenté que le métis même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer. Il fallait qu'il prouve à son amant, pour sa fierté d'homme, qu'il était capable de tout et n'importe quoi.

- Tu vas comprendre ce que je voulais dire par « Profiter des avantages de ma position ».

Un grand sourire lubrique étira les lèvres de Blaise et il répondit, la voix chargée de désir :

- Ne fais pas des promesses en l'air mon cher !

Ils se défièrent un instant du regard avant de fondre l'un sur l'autre et de s'embrasser avec force. Drago mit toutefois fin à l'échange quand les mains de Blaise se firent un peu trop baladeuses.

- Tut, tut, tut, fit le Ministre, toi tu attends un peu !

Blaise soupira, frustré, mais accepta. C'était un deal honorable. Drago se dirigea vers la cheminée et juste avant de s'y engouffrer se retourna et dit :

Rêve de moi et languis-toi !

Puis il disparut dans un rugissement de flammes vertes.

Merlin ce gars m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, se plaignit Blaise en se résignant à débarrasser la table.

Arrivé au château, Drago était intenable. Il sortit de sa chambre et traversa l'école telle une furie avant de frapper à la porte des appartements du Maître des cachots malgré l'heure tardive. Harry finit par venir lui ouvrir, hébété puis inquiet.

- Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?

- Si ! s'exclama Drago avec empressement.

- Alors quoi ? demanda le Survivant, confus.

- Harry, il faut que tu m'aides ! répondit Drago intenable.

- Comment ? fit le brun à moitié endormi.

- Apprends-moi de nouvelles positions !

L'information mit deux minutes avant d'arriver jusqu'au cerveau d'Harry, mais quand ce fut fait, ce dernier écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

- Mais je ne veux pas le faire avec toi ! s'écria-t-il avec une pointe de dégoût.

- Mais non abruti, pas comme ça, soupira l'ancien Serpentard en levant les yeux au ciel. Il suffit que tu m'expliques.

- Attends deux minutes, marmonna le brun avant de retourner dans l'appartement.

Drago était tellement impatient à l'idée de satisfaire Blaise qu'il dansait d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Tiens, lui fit Harry en lui mettant un livre dans les mains. Et maintenant laisse les gens normaux dormir, tu veux ?

- Merci Harry ! dit Drago en agitant le livre avant de disparaitre au pas de course.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Le lendemain promettait d'être très difficile, il le sentait.

Le Survivant avait vu juste, la journée s'était avérée épuisante, tout ça parce que Drago s'était montré très assidu et avait fini de lire l'ouvrage prêté par son ami. Il avait appris de nombreuses choses, mais avait encore des questions et l'entraîneur Britannique était la seule personne au monde avec qui il aurait pu aborder le sujet sans honte. Severus aurait aussi pu lui venir en aide mais admettre qu'il manquait de connaissances devant son parrain le dérangeait trop pour qu'il ne demande quoi que ce soit.

Le Ministre se vit toutefois contraint d'attendre qu'Harry ait terminé sa journée pour pouvoir l'inonder de questions. C'est ainsi que les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans les appartements de Drago et avant que le blond n'ait pu poser la moindre question, l'autre exigea de connaitre les détails concernant leur dispute.

L'ancien Serpentard accepta facilement cette condition et commença sans tarder son récit.

- Tu sais que vous êtes des bâtards ! commenta Harry quand l'autre eut terminé de raconter son histoire.

- Hein ? s'étonna son ami sans comprendre.

- Toi et Blaise vous vous aimez et malgré ça vous n'arrêtez pas de vous disputer comme des charretiers !

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ce chat chasseur de gnomes fait dans l'histoire ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pas un Chartier, un Charretier ! C'est une expression moldue ! lui expliqua-t-il sur un ton affligé.

Le jeune brun agita sa main devant son visage en soupirant.

- Oublions ça. Tu avais des questions je crois ? fit-il afin de revenir au sujet principal.

- Oui ! s'exclama Drago avec force. Ton livre... Il est bien, très explicite, mais... il y a des détails qui me chiffonnent, expliqua-t-il très sérieusement. Par exemple...

Le Ministre pointa du doigt une des pages du livre qu'Harry lui avait donné le jour d'avant.

- C'est quoi la différence entre le loup et le chien ?

- He bien, le loup nécessite que les jambes soient tendues, expliqua le brun qui n'osait croire qu'il disait ça à son ami. Du coup, c'est plus difficile de tenir la position du loup...

- Hum, commenta Drago extrêmement concentré. Je vois... mais par exemple, pour le papillon...

Le jeune entraîneur ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps, il n'avait pas pensé que Drago serait si studieux même pour un sujet pareil.

- Eh ! Ne te moque pas, s'indigna le blond avec colère.

- Excuse-moi Drago mais... C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que tu aurais vraiment tout lu et que tu me poserais des questions. Ce sont plus des suggestions pour pimenter ta vie sexuelle, ce n'est pas un livre de recettes.

L'ancien Gryffondor repartit de plus belle. Il imaginait parfaitement Drago au milieu de l'acte en train de vérifier s'il suivait bien les instructions du livre.

- L'essentiel, c'est le plaisir et pas la position ! reprit-il une fois qu'il eut réussi à se calmer.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas, se plaignit Drago, il y a de la concurrence ! Ce Kyle, c'était un méga bon coup de la mort qui tue ! Si je fais rien, Blaise va s'ennuyer avec moi et il va repartir, et je ne pourrai pas survivre une deuxième fois de ne plus le voir !

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Harry aperçut le jeune homme effondré qu'était Drago à la fin de la guerre.

- Mais voyons Drago, il ne partira pas, tenta l'entraîneur d'une voix rassurante. Il t'aime bien trop pour ça, et je ne pense pas que tu ne le contentes pas assez, en tout cas si je me réfère à tes lettres...

- Ce sont seulement mes ressentis que j'ai mis dans ces lettres ! répliqua le blond sans déceler la pointe d'humour. Il faut que je sois à la hauteur ! s'obstina-t-il.

Le brun soupira. Il connaissait suffisamment bien son ami pour savoir qu'il n'allait pas changer d'avis maintenant qu'il s'était mis en tête que jouer sur les positions était le bon moyen. Il s'évertuerait sans doute dans cette voie.

- Franchement Dray, tu ne te rends pas compte que Blaise est trop attaché à toi... Mais bon, je suppose que le séduire davantage n'est pas forcément un mal...

- Merci d'être d'accord avec moi sur ce point, lui répondit le Ministre froidement. Quant à celui qui ne se rend pas compte, je crois que tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale étant donné que ça fait plus d'une semaine que je t'encourage à tenter quelque chose avec Sev et que la seule chose que tu aies réussi pour l'instant c'est... C'est quoi déjà ? asséna-t-il, moqueur.

- Tu voulais d'autres informations ? répondit Harry sèchement.

- Non... Mais...

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que je peux garder le livre encore un moment ? demanda le blond avec enthousiasme.

- Tu sais quoi, lui répondit son ami sur un ton plus doux, tu n'as qu'à le garder, je t'en fais cadeau.

- Oh, merci.

Les deux garçons parlèrent encore un moment, leur sujet ayant finalement dévié du sexe. Drago ne fit cependant pas durer le plaisir étant donné qu'il avait encore de nombreuses choses à préparer.

Blaise allait oublier son acrobate, foi de Malefoy !

Blaise, de son côté, marinait dans son ennui et attendait avec impatience que son amant décide de mettre fin à cette période d'abstinence forcée. Même si ça ne faisait pas longtemps, le métis ressentait le besoin de se trouver en présence du blond, surtout qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu se mettre en tête !

C'était le côté de Drago qui intellectualisait toujours tout qui l'effrayait le plus. Le Ministre pouvait passer des jours à ruminer une idée ou une situation et le garçon était inquiet d'en voir le résultat.

Il faut lui faire confiance, tout ira bien, se dit-il pour se donner du courage.

Le blond l'avait prévenu plus tôt de son arrivée par une lettre. Ou plus précisément, il avait fait envoyer une lettre officielle au métis qui l'avait ouvert avec circonspection.

« Monsieur Zabini,

Votre présence est requise aux côtés du Ministre pour la soirée d'aujourd'hui. Ayez l'obligeance de vous présenter à l'heure à l'entrée de son domicile ministériel, correctement vêtu. Tout manquement sera puni par le concerné de la manière dont il lui plaira.

Cordialement,

Le Ministère de la Magie. »

Le métis avait été surpris par cette démarche mais surtout confus. Pourquoi Drago ne voulait-il pas lui envoyer une lettre lui-même ou simplement passer le voir ? Alors qu'il était en train de s'interroger, un deuxième hibou était arrivé.

« Blaise,

Je voulais juste te faire quelques remarques quant à la missive précédente. Par « domicile ministériel », j'entends chez nous, et par « correctement vêtu », j'entends... Bien habillé ! Et si je dis bien, c'est parce que je pense TRÈS BIEN ! Ok ? Et n'essaie pas de me contrarier car la punition sera loin d'être aussi plaisante que celle que tu imagines sûrement !

D. »

Blaise n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire en lisant ces mots et s'était immédiatement imaginé le genre de punition que Drago évoquait dans sa lettre. Toutefois, ne voulant pas jouer avec le feu, il avait pris soin de s'habiller dans les robes « chics » que Drago et lui avaient achetées ensemble, quand le Ministre avait déclaré « Tu ne peux pas te promener dans ces haillons ! » en parlant des habits moldus que Blaise portait habituellement.

L'heure avançait inexorablement et son compagnon n'était toujours pas arrivé. L'ancien dompteur avait les nerfs à fleur de peau à cause de l'attente et il bondit quand Drago arriva par la cheminée, manquant de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

- Eh bien, quel effet... commenta simplement le blond en époussetant élégamment ses robes.

Le métis ne put dire si c'était l'attente qui avait exacerbé son désir ou si Drago était vraiment différent mais il lui parut exceptionnel.

- Dray, tu es... Magnifique, commenta-t-il avec honnêteté.

Le jeune Ministre rougit un peu mais retrouva bien vite un air plus dur.

Il ne devait pas céder tout de suite ! s'admonesta-t-il.

Blaise fut plus amusé que vexé par la réaction de son amant. Il devait avoir préparé quelque chose de grandiose pour le faire avec autant de sérieux.

Effectivement Drago avait sorti le grand jeu. Une voiture officielle attendait devant la porte. Même si le métis faisait mine de ne pas être affecté par ce déploiement de moyens, il fallait bien avouer que son cœur d'enfant de bonne famille n'était pas insensible à cet étalage de pouvoir. Le sentiment de sortir avec celui qui pouvait demander tout ça et l'obtenir était vraiment gratifiant. Et il n'avait encore rien vu...

La voiture, une limousine aux sièges en cuir souple, les emmena jusqu'au théâtre sorcier le plus en vu de la capitale. Ils empruntèrent les rues du centre de Londres pour s'y rendre, profitant d'admirer la Tamise. Aucun des deux garçons ne parla beaucoup. L'ambiance était solennelle et Blaise ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

De son côté, Drago répétait le plan de la soirée afin que tout se passe pour le mieux. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour impressionner Blaise. Il avait eu des idées fantasques comme se rendre sur une île privée pour une nuit de folie mais il s'était dit que c'était peut-être trop exagéré. Il avait ruminé à propos de cette nuit sans savoir vraiment comment présenter les choses. Il voulait vraiment que Blaise voit et comprenne son monde. Peut-être que ce n'était pas la bonne manière au final... Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander s'il ne faisait pas les choses de travers.

Un rapide coup d'œil vers Blaise confirma ses doutes : le garçon avait l'air totalement blasé. Il observait le paysage par la fenêtre, le regard dans le vague et Drago se perdit un instant dans sa contemplation. Il affichait en ce moment ce petit côté aristocratique bien caché qui plaisait tant à Drago.

Blaise tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de son amant fixé sur lui. Un sourire doux vint étirer ses lèvres et c'est seulement à ce moment que le Ministre se reprit brusquement.

- Euh... Tout se passe bien ? l'interrogea-t-il avec un sourire hésitant.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre mais je me réjouis d'avance, lui répondit le métis avec tendresse.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent devant le théâtre qui pour les moldus n'était en fait qu'un vieux hangar sans intérêt. Drago et Blaise entrèrent pour découvrir un intérieur raffiné qui évoquait tout le faste des sorciers qui venaient se détendre ici. Drago connaissait évidemment la plupart des gens qui hantaient ces lieux mais il n'était pas venu dans un but politique ce jour-là. Il salua donc de loin les gens qui le reconnurent et se précipita vers la loge qui lui était réservée en tirant le métis derrière lui sans lui laisser le temps d'admirer le lieu.

Une fois qu'ils furent assis, Blaise fit avec un sourire lubrique :

- Eh bien, je pensais que nous ferions quelque chose de... Moins honorable...

- Ça ne te plait pas ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Drago.

- Mais non, le rassura Blaise. J'adore les spectacles !

- C'est du théâtre, pas un spectacle, ne put s'empêcher de reprendre le Ministre.

- Ce n'est pas parce que des personnes sophistiquées lui ont donné un nom alambiqué que ça n'est plus un spectacle mon cher, lui rétorqua Blaise sur un ton ironique.

Drago pinça les lèvres afin de ne pas répondre à cette pique. Aussitôt, Blaise cessa de sourire moqueusement et entoura d'un bras son amant capricieux.

- Allons Drago, j'adore ce que tu as fait... Le cintre de cette pièce est impressionnant, j'en testerais bien l'acoustique avec toi... suggéra-t-il sur un ton séducteur.

- T'es con, répliqua Drago avec un grand sourire tout en se blottissant davantage dans ses bras.

Le spectacle commença et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Blaise pour s'ennuyer fermement. Ce n'était pas que ce qu'il voyait était mauvais, seulement ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il n'aimait pas être obligé de rester assis des heures pour regarder des gens s'amuser pendant que lui devait attendre. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il avait été confronté à l'effervescence des coulisses qu'il ne pouvait plus apprécier simplement la performance...

Quoi qu'il en soit, son esprit se concentra rapidement sur autre chose... Qui n'était autre que Drago lui-même. Le jeune homme regardait le spectacle avec intérêt et l'image du match de Quidditch lui revint immédiatement en tête. Drago avait un air studieux et Blaise était persuadé que même s'il n'aimait pas la pièce, il aurait quand même été aussi attentif.

- J'ai des crampes aux fesses, murmura le métis avec amusement.

Aussitôt, son amant se tourna vivement vers lui et s'exclama :

- Ce n'est pas ma faute !

- Non, c'est à cause de la position, rajouta Blaise en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

Le métis faisait évidemment référence aux sièges qui, même s'ils étaient confortables, ne lui permettaient pas de s'asseoir tout à fait à son aise. Mais il fut satisfait de voir son amant rougir légèrement. Blaise fut d'ailleurs bien trop content de cette distraction pour s'arrêter là.

- Dis-moi, Dray, ça t'intéresse vraiment ? demanda-t-il en pointant la scène, où les acteurs se démenaient, d'un air négligeant.

- Eh bien, ils jouent très bien, commenta Drago qui, s'il était tout à fait honnête, devait avouer ne pas vraiment penser au jeu mais à ce qu'il allait faire plus tard avec Blaise.

- Tu sais je connais un bien meilleur comédien... souffla Blaise au creux de l'oreille de son amant qu'il savait sensible.

- Ah oui ? l'encouragea le blond qui sentit une douce chaleur s'emparer de son bas-ventre.

- Un gars qui joue si bien qu'il arrive à tenir une conversation complète sur le Quidditch alors qu'il est... Aussi raide qu'un manche à balai, susurra le métis dans un sourire.

- Ah oui ? continua Drago sans plus porter attention au spectacle qui continuait devant eux.

- Je parie qu'il pourrait mimer l'indifférence même si on lui faisait des choses comme ça...

Blaise imagea alors ses paroles en parcourant lentement le cou du Ministre avec sa langue, remontant le long de sa carotide. Drago ne put retenir un soupir de satisfaction quand le métis arriva à la base de son oreille, faisant cesser tout contact.

- Je pensais pourtant qu'il y parviendrait... fit l'ancien dompteur d'une voix songeuse.

- Blaise je te jure que mon poing dans ta gueule ce ne sera pas de la comédie si tu ne reprends pas immédiatement où tu t'es arrêté ! s'insurgea Drago dans un chuchotement.

- Oh, mais c'est que monsieur devient exigeant, plaisanta le métis en s'approchant à nouveau.

- Je suis le Ministre, qu'est-ce que tu croyais !

- Je ne pensais pas que notre très aimé Ministre adorait abuser de la sorte des gens, murmura Blaise alors que ses mains s'affairaient à ouvrir les robes de Drago.

- Ce sont les privilèges de mon rang, lui répondit Draco en passant une main sur la nuque de son amant pour l'attirer à lui afin d'échanger un baiser passionné.

Blaise continua un instant à lutter contre les vêtements du blond puis il finit par atteindre la peau pâle et chaude de son torse. Aussitôt, Blaise s'agenouilla devant le Ministre et fondit sur lui, mordillant ses tétons sans ménagement. Drago laissa sa tête basculer sur le dossier du siège afin d'approcher son corps des lèvres talentueuses de son amant. Il se retint au dernier moment de gémir quand Blaise le mordit plus fort. Il avait presque oublié qu'ils étaient au théâtre !

- Blaise... allons ailleurs... proposa Drago, pantelant.

Le métis lui fit un sourire machiavélique avant de répondre :

- Mais où voudrais-tu aller dans cet état ? Même en étant un comédien exceptionnel, tu ne pourras pas passer inaperçu avec tout ce monde... Laisse-moi finir mon entrée, car si j'ai bien compris, ce n'est que le début de la soirée.

Le Ministre rougit mais ne lutta pas contre les caresses du métis qui avaient repris.

- Ne t'exprime pas trop fort, lui conseilla Blaise quand Drago gémit. Tu n'as pas envie quelqu'un parle de la débauche ministérielle demain dans la Gazette.

- C'est toi qui m'as distrait dès le début, répliqua Drago dans un souffle erratique.

- Je peux m'arrêter, déclara simplement le métis avant de se rasseoir dans son siège.

Drago lui jeta un regard consterné. Il n'allait quand même pas le laisser en plan encore une fois ? Il ne le laisserait pas faire ! Le Ministre s'assit donc sur les genoux de son amant, lui faisant face.

- On va voir si tu peux retenir ta voix, mon cher, lui susurra-t-il avant d'ouvrir ses robes d'un geste expert.

Blaise devait avouer une chose, il adorait que Drago prenne les devant de la sorte. Il fut même surpris par sa vélocité à le déshabiller. Le blond l'embrassait sans retenue et Blaise dut même le repousser pour reprendre son souffle.

- Eh bien, le théâtre te réussi dis-donc, ne put s'empêcher de glisser Blaise.

- Ta gueule, lui répondit Drago en baissant leurs deux pantalons.

Blaise soupira d'être libéré de l'étoffe trop étroite. Il s'était laissé choyer un moment mais la vue du sexe dressé de son amant l'encouragea à s'activer et il attrapa les fesses rondes de Drago pour les malaxer avec douceur, ses doigts titillant gentiment l'anus du blond. Dire qu'il n'avait prévu d'offrir qu'une fellation rapide comme préliminaires, il recevait maintenant le caviar sur un toast. Il lubrifia ses doigts d'un sort informulé avant d'en enfoncer deux dans l'intimité du Ministre qui se cambra en rejetant la tête en arrière. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au métis pour trouver la prostate de son amant et il la maltraita aussitôt, forçant ce dernier à se mordre les lèvres pour contenir sa voix.

- Je pensais que ce serait moi qui aurait du mal à retenir ma voix, le taquina Blaise sans cesser sa douce torture.

- Laisse-moi rétablir la balance, pantela Drago en se redressant, faisant lâcher prise au métis afin de s'empaler lui-même sur son sexe tendu.

Blaise se retint de jurer quand il sentit son membre chaudement entouré. Le fait même de le faire en pleine représentation n'ajoutait que davantage à son excitation. Les deux hommes commencèrent à bouger ensemble, s'embrassant afin d'étouffer le son de leurs gémissements. Le métis empoigna délicatement le sexe de son amant pour le caresser avec ferveur.

Drago augmentait graduellement le rythme des pénétrations, il était le maître de l'échange et Blaise en était ravi. La tension montait en eux alors qu'ils luttaient tous les deux pour ne pas laisser un son leur échapper. Leur vitesse croissait encore et encore et dans leur lutte contre l'expression de leur plaisir, ils l'atteignirent encore plus vite.

Une salve d'applaudissements retentit soudainement dans la salle et ce fut assez pour Blaise qui se libéra dans un râle de plaisir. Il continua cependant ses caresses jusqu'à ce que Drago se libère à son tour.

Le Ministre appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon pour reprendre son souffle avant de se lever, ses jambes lui faisaient mal d'avoir été trop pliées. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus mais qu'est-ce que ça avait été bon ! Un rapide sort de nettoyage lancé par Blaise leur permit de se rhabiller en vitesse.

- C'est l'entre-acte... On reste jusqu'à la fin ? interrogea Blaise qui profitait des dernières sensations de son orgasme.

- Je crois que le meilleur est déjà passé... On pourrait aussi bien y aller, proposa le blond en tendant une main à son amant.

Le métis ne se fit pas prier. Il sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds, trop heureux de quitter cet endroit. Il avait bien profité du premier acte mais il préférait largement laisser les choses comme elles étaient et profiter éhontément du corps de son Ministre dans un endroit plus discret.

- Alors Monsieur le Ministre, vous nous quittez déjà ? demanda poliment le réalisateur de la pièce qui recevait les premières félicitations du public.

- J'en suis fort navré, répondit Drago d'un ton presque désolé. La pièce était admirable jusque là mais mes obligations sont telles que je n'ai pas le plaisir de pouvoir passer le reste de la soirée ici, je le crains.

- Qu'importe, Monsieur, je vous enverrai d'autres tickets si vous le voulez bien.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait qu'à Malefoy que le ton aristocratique allait si bien. Alors ces discours pompeux... Il remercia le ciel de n'être qu'un auxiliaire dans un magasin de hiboux. Il ne fit toutefois aucun commentaire avant de n'être en sécurité dans la voiture.

- Eh bien, il n'y a pas que des avantages à régner sur la haute société... commenta-t-il en attirant Drago dans ses bras.

- Non, mais les avantages sont vraiment top ! répondit Drago en se blottissant dans cette étreinte réconfortante.

Un silence agréable s'installa entre eux avant que le Ministre ne fasse remarquer :

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais un exhibitionniste... Ou du moins que le faire dans des endroits publics t'excitait autant...

- C'est toi qui m'excites, lui répondit le métis dans un sourire. Quel que soit le lieu.

Drago eut un petit rire de satisfaction.

- C'était raté, hein ? questionna-t-il avec un air un peu triste.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Du théâtre... C'était un fiasco... commenta le Ministre sans regarder son amant.

- Eh bien, fit Blaise en choisissant précautionneusement ses mots. Je crois que la pièce en elle-même ne m'a pas plus, mais notre visite du théâtre était la meilleure que je n'aie jamais faite.

- Dire que je voulais t'impressionner... se lamenta Drago. Je voulais te montrer quelque chose que je suis le seul à pouvoir te montrer... Mais je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes vraiment à part les animaux... Mais tu as déjà Archi...

- Eh bien... réfléchit le métis à haute voix. Je me suis habitué à une vie simple, entouré d'animaux et de nombreuses parties de jambes en l'air, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard incertain à Drago qui ne réagit pas. Et avant ça, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de passe-temps... Peut-être qu'on devrait trouver quelque chose que l'on aime faire tous les deux ? On a encore le temps, tu sais.

- Oui, je suppose que tu as raison... concéda le blond. Même si on a seulement besoin de remplacer le temps que tu passais avec les animaux parce que pour ce qui est de s'envoyer en l'air... ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Mais tu es un vrai pervers, s'indigna Blaise tandis qu'il embrassait tendrement Drago pour l'empêcher de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Ils continuèrent à discuter en profitant de la présence de l'autre avec tendresse.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? finit par demander le métis au bout d'un moment.

- Au début j'avais pensé qu'on finirait simplement la soirée à Poudlard... commença Drago. Mais je me suis dit que vu ce qui est prévu, c'était presque un sacrilège de le faire dans notre ancienne école... Je ne sais pas, j'avais le sentiment que c'était indécent...

Blaise resta un instant silencieux avant d'éclater de rire.

- Parce que ce qu'on a fait dans la chambre qui t'est réservée jusqu'à maintenant, c'était juste des préliminaires ? Tu sais comment parler aux hommes Drago.

- Je sais surtout comment parler aux pervers comme toi, répliqua le blond avec un sourire.

- Je ne suis pas un pervers, j'aime juste explorer toutes les possibilités en essayant des trucs nouveaux, argumenta le métis sur le même ton.

- Ouais ouais, éluda le Ministre sans convictions. Et jusqu'à quel point as-tu exploré ton cirque ?

L'ancien dompteur resta interdit un instant. Il n'avait pas décelé d'amertume dans le ton de Drago et il se demanda si c'était normal.

- Eh bien quoi ? interrogea le blond, soudain mal à l'aise à cause de la réaction de son amant.

- Tu... Me le demandes vraiment ?

- Oui... Tu sais, j'y ai beaucoup pensé et je me suis dit « Vu que Blaise est un pervers... Jusqu'où est-ce qu'il a été ? ».

- Eh bien... fit le métis, précautionneusement. Je crois que j'ai presque tout essayé...

- Même les cages des animaux ? s'étonna Drago malgré lui.

Un rougissement répondit parfaitement à sa question.

- Mais t'es un grand malade en fait ! commenta Drago sans vraiment paraitre choqué.

- C'était l'hiver, il faisait froid et il y avait personne autour ! se défendit le métis.

- Je veux pas savoir ! s'écria le blond en posant ses mains sur ses oreilles de manière enfantine. Na na na, j'entends rien !

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel avant d'embrasser passionnément son amant pour le faire taire. Quand le baiser prit fin, les deux hommes continuèrent à se fixer avec intensité pendant un moment avant que Blaise ne dise avec sérieux :

- Drago, ne te force pas.

- Ça va, fit le blond. Et puis, si on ne l'aborde pas comme un sujet anodin, il n'en deviendra jamais un, n'est-ce pas ?

Le métis ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre. Son compagnon ne montrait aucun signe d'énervement ou d'amertume mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le réconforter. Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans cette manière d'aborder les choses et Blaise se sentait mal à l'aise. Il enlaça encore davantage son amant afin de chasser ce sentiment.

- Je t'aime Drago, tu le sais, hein ?

- Bien sûr, imbécile ! s'exclama Drago de manière à détendre l'atmosphère. Je t'aime aussi et je ne vais pas arrêter de te le prouver ce soir, ajouta-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Le Ministre se libéra des bras de son amant pour lui faire face et s'approcha du visage du basané afin de le couvrir de baisers. Blaise accepta ce doux traitement un moment avant d'exiger un baiser plus approfondi. Leur langues dansèrent ensemble un ballet compliqué et instinctif, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompus par quelqu'un qui toquait à la vitre. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que les deux hommes réalisèrent que le moteur était éteint.

Ils se séparèrent prestement et remirent chacun de l'ordre dans leur tenue. Après ça, Drago déverrouilla la porte et le chauffeur l'ouvrit avec professionnalisme. Blaise suivit son amant hors du véhicule pour se retrouver devant un hôtel gigantesque. Les dorures reflétaient la lumière émise par d'énormes chandeliers en cristal dans un étalage de luxe ostentatoire.

Blaise se serait évidemment contenté de rentrer chez eux afin de s'envoyer en l'air sauvagement dans leur lit, mais le faire dans un hôtel de luxe avait aussi son charme. Il se perdit dans la contemplation du bâtiment, anticipant déjà la suite de la soirée.

- Eh, arrête de baver ! lui dit Draco avec un sourire moqueur avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur.

Le métis se laissa guider sans opposer d'objection. Ils reçurent rapidement les clés de leur chambre et ne tardèrent pas à s'y rendre.

- Ouah ! C'est énorme ! s'exclama Drago en entrant dans la pièce.

- Je sais, répondit Blaise avec un air lubrique sur le visage.

- ... T'es con, asséna le blond avec un sourire tout en déposant sa cape sur le porte-manteau.

Le métis sourit à son tour avant d'entrer plus avant dans la pièce.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il existait une suite ministérielle... commenta-t-il en jetant un œil au minibar.

- Eh bien je savais qu'il y en avait une mais je n'aurais pas pensé que c'était aussi...

- Énorme, conclut Blaise avec un air amusé. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Volontiers, je prendrais bien un peu de Whisky-pur-feu...

- Ok, tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien de plus... protéiné ? demanda-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil évocateur.

Un bref silence s'imposa avant que Drago ne réponde d'un ton affligé :

- Qu'est-ce que tu es raffiné dis donc !

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Blaise servit deux verres du breuvage ambré et s'assit sur l'immense lit qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Drago vint le rejoindre alors qu'un silence s'imposait gentiment.

Pourquoi ? Alors que les choses allaient si bien ! Se fustigea le blond alors qu'on entendait plus que les gorgées régulière des deux hommes.

Le métis de son côté attendait une réaction de son amant. Il aurait pu prendre facilement les devants et l'envie ne lui manquait pas de le faire, mais d'une certaine manière, c'était la soirée de Drago. Le blond avait tout organisé et c'était donc à lui d'agir le premier.

- La soirée a été longue, pourquoi n'irait-on pas se détendre avec un bon bain ? finit par dire le Ministre.

- Seulement si tu te joins à moi... répondit Blaise avec un air aguicheur.

- J'arrive dans un moment, vas-y en premier, l'encouragea Drago en se relevant sans manquer le regard inquisiteur du métis.

Le garçon était de nouveau contrôlé par son esprit logique. Il avait un plan et voulait le suivre. Blaise haussa les épaules, repoussant l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait. Ça se passerait sûrement parfaitement bien. Drago voulait sans doute préparer quelque chose dans la chambre... Rien de bien méchant.

L'ancien dompteur enlaça fortement Drago avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Cette dernière était gigantesque. Elle ressemblait un peu à celle des préfets de Poudlard avec un nombre de robinets impressionnants. Blaise entreprit donc de se déshabiller tranquillement, se demandant combien de temps mettrait son amant avant de le rejoindre. Il pouvait entendre l'autre homme s'affairer à travers la porte. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi mais un sentiment de malaise s'empara de lui alors qu'il attendait l'arrivée de Drago. Blaise fit alors ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire : il s'imagina le pire.

Après tout, Drago était Ministre, énormément de gens pourraient lui vouloir du mal. Ses décisions n'étaient pas très populaires... Cet hôtel était-il sûr ? Au moment même où cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, un grand fracas se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à côté. Le métis, qui venait juste de finir d'enlever ses derniers vêtements, se précipita pour ouvrir brusquement la porte pour se retrouver dans le noir complet.

Ce n'était pas une obscurité normale, Blaise le sentit immédiatement. Il ne put toutefois s'empêcher de balayer la chambre du regard.

- Dray ? interrogea-t-il, incertain.

Drago se retourna brusquement. Il venait de trébucher et la boite de poudre d'ombre qu'il avait prévu d'utiliser plus tard s'était ouverte, plongeant la salle dans une nuit dont il était le seul à être immunisé. Le Ministre avait vu Blaise sortir nu de la salle de bains avec un air affolé qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Dray ? insista le métis que la panique commençait à gagner.

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Il faisait tellement sombre ! Comment était-il censé réagir ? C'était quoi la procédure d'urgence chez les sorcier ? Il avança en tâtonnant, essayant de se rappeler de la disposition des meubles.

Drago regarda Blaise encore un moment sans comprendre mais la panique qu'il lut dans le regard du métis l'encouragea à bouger. Il s'approcha de son amant et l'étreignit avec douceur. Ce dernier se figea au contact.

- Eh Blaise, c'est moi, tout va bien, tu as vu un monstre ou quoi ? le rassura Drago sans comprendre la raison de la détresse de son amant.

Le métis ressentit un vague de soulagement le traverser. Son Drago était là, tout allait bien, il le serra davantage, pour se rassurer.

- Eh, tu me fais mal Blaise ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? reprit le blond en repoussant le métis afin de respirer.

- Je... C'est quoi la procédure d'urgence en cas de kidnapping de Ministre ?

Drago resta un moment interdit, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que voulait son amant. Quand il saisit finalement où ce dernier voulait en venir, il préféra utiliser les choses à son avantage plutôt que de se perdre en détails ennuyeux.

- Tout d'abord, il faut vérifier qui est à l'origine de l'attaque, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant.

- Mais je ne vois rien, fit le métis en décelant le ton séducteur de son amant.

- Il va falloir utiliser tes autres sens alors mon cher...

Blaise n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui répète deux fois. Il tâta à travers ses robes le torse fin de son amant avec application, faisant jouer ses doigts sur les muscles finement dessinés. Pendant qu'il faisait ça, Drago les guida vers le lit.

- Allonge-toi et attends-moi, lui dit-il sur un ton velouté.

Le métis obtempéra même si le fait de ne rien voir le dérangeait plus qu'il ne l'aurait admis. Il tendit l'oreille, attentif, mais Drago était très doué et il n'entendait que sa respiration légèrement trop rapide.

En réalité, le blond s'était déshabillé rapidement et était maintenant devant le lit et observait son amant. L'image qu'il lui donnait était grandiose, étendu là, les sens en alerte. Il était vraiment magnifique.

Le jeune Ministre s'approcha du lit et surplomba Blaise qui tendit ses mains vers lui.

- Tut, tut, tut, laisse-moi te prouver que je ne suis pas coupable, lui fit-il en repoussant les mains du métis.

Blaise accepta l'idée de laisser son compagnon aux commandes et s'accrocha aux draps quand une langue mutine vint titiller ses tétons. Son corps entier tremblait d'anticipation, encore plus parce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir ni prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Drago s'amusa de l'état fiévreux de son amant et profita de son corps en le caressant de façon aléatoire et superficielle. Le métis avait l'impression de devenir fou, il ne savait pas quel serait le prochain geste de son compagnon et l'attente de son contact le rendait fébrile.

Il sentit le poids de Drago s'éloigner alors que son sexe pulsait douloureusement.

- Reviens sale serpent vicieux ! s'exclama-t-il, le souffle erratique.

Le blond sourit devant les protestations de son amant, il aurait pu continuer de taquiner Blaise pendant des heures mais là, il voulait passer aux choses sérieuses et il voulait qu'il puisse le voir. Il attrapa donc sa baguette et lança le contre sort à la poudre d'ombre. Aussitôt, l'ancien dompteur eut à nouveau accès à la vue et découvrit avec plaisir que le blond était aussi excité que lui.

Draco reposa sa baguette et vint rejoindre Blaise qui était toujours étendu sur le lit.

- Écarte les jambes, lui susurra le blond de manière séduisante.

Une lueur d'incertitude traversa le regard de Blaise mais il décida de faire confiance à son amant. S'il devait perdre sa virginité, autant que ce soit dans de pareilles conditions. Heureusement pour lui, les choses ne se passèrent pas de cette manière. Blaise se redressa sur les coudes et Drago positionna ses pieds de part et d'autre de ses hanches, sur le lit. Il prit appui sur ses mains qu'il posa derrière lui, faisant face au métis et se pencha en arrière avant de descendre lentement ses hanches pour s'empaler sur le membre tendu et palpitant de son amant. Blaise laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir en sentant l'étroitesse de Drago. Il attrapa ses chevilles afin de stabiliser leur position au moment où Drago commençait à se mouvoir au-dessus de lui.

À chaque nouvelle pénétration, les deux hommes allaient plus loin dans le plaisir, grognant et gémissant sans retenue. La vue était magnifique pour Blaise qui regretta de ne pas pouvoir masturber son amant. Il se promit toutefois de lui rendre justice plus tard, profitant pour l'instant des sensations offertes. Drago opéra une légère rotation du bassin et aussitôt, le sexe de Blaise vint heurter sa prostate, déclenchant une vague de plaisir qui le fit frissonner.

À cause des taquineries de Drago, les deux amants étaient déjà au bord de la délivrance. Blaise encore plus que Drago car son sexe était beaucoup plus sollicité. Le métis lutta au maximum contre l'orgasme qu'il sentait proche mais fut bientôt foudroyé par un plaisir intense qui le fit jouir. Il attrapa aussitôt Drago qui était à bout de souffle pour le ramener vers lui et l'embrasser passionnément. Le métis se dégagea doucement de son amant et approcha ses lèvres de son sexe encore tendu. Il entreprit de le sucer avec application et il ne fallut pas longtemps au blond pour se libérer à son tour.

Le souffle court, les deux hommes se regardèrent avec un sourire. Si le but de Drago avait été de le séduire, il devait avouer que c'était réussi ! Mais Blaise n'allait pas laisser les choses se terminer ainsi ! Il fallait rentabiliser la chambre après tout ! Après qu'ils aient récupéré un peu Blaise embrassa son amant avec ferveur.

- Est ce que tu es prêt pour le dessert ? lui demanda-t-il quand ils se séparèrent à nouveau.

- Absolument, susurra Drago alors que le métis le retournait pour le coucher sur le dos.

L'idée même de voir le corps désirable du blond se tordre de plaisir sous ses coups de butoir suffit à Blaise pour être à nouveau en érection. Il embrassa encore une fois son amant avant de se positionner correctement entre ses jambes. Blaise replia les jambes du blond avant de placer son pied droit sur sa poitrine et de laisser l'autre jambe se reposer à ses côtés. Il pénétra ensuite son amant avec une incroyable lenteur, éveillant les protestations de ce dernier. Le métis combla les derniers centimètres d'un mouvement sec, faisant taire aussitôt Drago. Il entreprit après ça des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide en prenant soin de maintenir le pied de Drago en place afin d'augmenter le plaisir. Le blond contracta ses abdominaux quand Blaise atteignit sa prostate, envoyant de la sorte une décharge de plaisir qui remonta dans le sexe de Blaise jusqu'à ses reins.

- Bordel ! Refais ça ! ordonna le métis d'une voix rauque.

Le Ministre obtempéra sans problème et contracta encore une fois ses abdos déclenchant la même vague de plaisir chez l'ancien dompteur. Le blond remarqua évidemment l'effet de ce geste sur son amant et continua un moment. Mais Blaise n'en avait pas fini. Il attrapa les jambes du blond pour les placer les deux sur ses épaules et approfondir ainsi sa pénétration tout en étant capable de caresser d'une main la verge tendue de Drago et de l'autre, maintenir ses jambes en place.

Le métis reprit ses coups de reins, faisant crier Drago à chaque nouvelle allée-et-venue, le masturbant au même rythme. Le blond posa à son tour sa main sur son sexe et accompagna la poigne de Blaise avec un plaisir renouvelé.

- Han... Blaise, je... Je vais... gémit Drago après un autre coup de buttoir qui malmena sa prostate.

Blaise stoppa ses mouvements, ce qui lui valut un regard furibond de la part de son compagnon. Mais avant que ce dernier ne puisse protester, le métis laissa glisser les deux jambes du blond de part et d'autre de lui, tenant fermement son bassin afin d'accentuer encore davantage l'angle de pénétration.

- Caresse-toi pour moi, murmura Blaise de sa voix enrouée avant de reprendre ses mouvements.

Drago ne se fit pas prier et tenta de garder le rythme que lui imposait le métis. Il n'était plus que plaisir, tout son corps criant à la délivrance. Ses mains s'activaient frénétiquement dans l'attente de la jouissance qui le submergea finalement alors qu'il se libérait dans un râle. Blaise, de son côté, continuait à s'enfoncer dans l'antre de son amant avec vigueur, sentant lui aussi le besoin de jouir. Il finit par éjaculer après un coup de reins plus vigoureux que les autres. Il eut juste le temps de se retirer avant de s'écrouler à côté du blond, terrassé par son orgasme et par l'effort qu'avait demandé la position.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que les deux hommes se remettent de leurs émotions. Drago se leva pour attraper sa baguette et leur lancer un sort de nettoyage.

- Je croyais que tu avais parlé d'un bain, souffla Blaise dans un sourire en attirant son amant vers lui.

- Je ne peux pas remettre le couvert, Blaise, répondit le Ministre avec honnêteté en éveillant un petit rire du métis.

Ça avait été époustouflant mais son corps était lessivé.

- Je parlais d'un bain en toute innocence, rétorqua le basané avec douceur.

- Gardons ça pour demain, conclut Drago en se blottissant dans les bras chauds de son amant.

Le métis lui offrit un grand sourire et l'embrassa tendrement avant de tirer la couverture sur eux.

- Je crois qu'on a trouvé un nouveau passe-temps... commenta-t-il

- Ah oui ? interrogea Drago d'une voix pâteuse.

- Il va falloir que l'on teste tous les autres avantages que t'offre ta position, dit Blaise avec un sourire lubrique.

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Laissez moi savoir ^^ ! Et sinon petit sondage : ma bêta adorée n'était pas satisfaite de seulement 2 OS, elle en voudrait un troisième. Seulement il n'est pas encore écrit... Seriez-vous intéressé par une autre aventure de notre petit couple ministériel ?

Allez, je vous fait plein de bisous ! et pour ceux qui lisent ma fic je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !


End file.
